544: Thresher
Thresher, A.K.A. Experiment 544, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles, although he can also use them to attack and battle enemies. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is working at the Keo Farm with the local sugar cane farmers, using his tentacles to chop the stalks. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. He was stolen, named and trained by Gantu, along with Hammerface (033), Heat (609) and Plasmoid (617), turned into an army of 100 weaklings by Dupe (344), and rescued by Lilo's rescue team in "Snafu". Appearance Thresher is a small, roughly purple experiment with a slim body, a wide mouth, two light green eyes on two stocks, six spiky mace-like stretchable tentacles and three short legs. In his mutated form, he looks more muscular and has bright orange eyes. Special Abilities Thresher can thrash crops or beat his victims up using his six extendable, mace-like tentacles. Thresher has shown to be skilled in playing the marimba. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Thresher is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Stitch! Thresher made an appearance in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to attack Stitch during a magic show. In this episode, he looks more muscular and has bright, orange eyes. Gallery Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png screenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-39-52.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-40-49.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-11.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-42-34.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-14.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-28.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-43-43.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-17.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-44-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-06-03.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-45-15.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-35.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-45.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-46-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-51-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-51-41.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-51-50.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-53-03.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-54-39.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-04.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-13.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-23.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-33.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-55-43.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-56-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-57-01.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-57-20.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-57-39.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-57-51.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-58-19.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 21-59-32.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-00-49.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-40.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 17-27-52.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-05-40.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-44.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-51.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-24.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-47.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-03-32.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-58-09.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 18-35-13.jpg|Thresher being duplicated screenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-54-28.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-54-42.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-55-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-55-31.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-55-54.jpg|Weak clones screenCapture 30.01.14 21-56-05.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-56-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-56-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-56-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-57-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-57-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-58-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-58-21.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-59-00.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-59-42.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-59-54.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-00-07.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-01-21.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-01-35.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-01-44.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-01-54.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-02-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-02-13.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-02-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-06-28.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-06-45.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-08-08.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-08-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-09-22.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-09-34.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-09-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-49-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-50-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-50-19.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-50-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-50-51.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-51-07.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-51-38.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-52-25.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-52-35.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-52-44.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-52-54.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-53-38.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-03.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-54-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 22-55-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-25-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h44m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h26m13s72.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h49m49s239.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h47m58s236.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m11s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h14m11s121.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h51m34s61.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m24s58.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h52m01s186.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h46m34s176.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h50m19s36.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h55m49s17.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h53m52s172.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h52m52s132.png Vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h58m19s33.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png vlcsnap-2014-01-09-11h58m35s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h01m28s253.png vlcsnap-2012-08-02-21h19m13s44.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h31m45s226.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 21-15-00.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Thresher.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-16-59.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-17-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-18-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-18-47.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-12.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-25.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-19-38.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-20-02.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-20-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-21-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-24-33.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-25-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-25-39.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-26-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-27-13.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-27-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-28-10.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-28-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-31-29.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-31-59.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-33-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-35-08.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-35-40.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-36-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-36-42.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-37-22.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-37-43.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-38-14.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-38-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-40-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-41-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-42-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-42-36.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-02.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-18.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-31.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-43-47.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-44-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-45-49.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-47-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-48-12.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-49-09.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-49-23.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-53-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-54-43.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-57-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-58-08.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-58-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 0-59-13.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-00-39.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-01-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-02.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-23.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-03-45.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-04-55.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-05-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-06-10.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-06-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-06.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-07-29.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-08-19.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-09-43.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-10-08.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-10-46.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-37.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-11-58.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-12-18.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-12-42.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-07.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-13-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-14-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-15-58.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-16-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-16-51.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-09.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-17-46.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-18-54.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-19-12.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-19-59.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-20-18.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-21-04.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-21-23.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-22-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-23-32.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-23-55.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-24-16.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-24-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-25-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-26-22.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 1-27-03.jpg panes81.jpg Trivia *Thresher is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Some sources have spelled this experiment's name as "Thrasher", but "Thresher" is the correct spelling. *Thresher's pod color is purple. *Thresher is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 544 Primary function: Crop thresher". Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males